The Stars Were Glowing
by Linktriforce007
Summary: HunterXCorona oneshot. After Mantid is defeated, Hunter is heading back through a portal that will lead to the outer world. However, the portal closes in less than 4 days, and Hunter has feelings to confess to Corona.


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Spider Riders anime, books, or manga. This fanfic is my creation and mine only.

Copyright Paul Milligan April 2007

The Stars Were Glowing (HunterXCorona fanfic)

Hunter Steele and Corona walked together down the sandy beach, realizing that this was a perfect night. The stars were glowing, and rare did the stars glow like this. Corona remembered her conversation with Princess Sparkle before they left.

"Princess!" Corona said. "Corona? Is everything okay?" she responded. "Yeah, princess, everything's perfect, why?" Corona said, slightly confused. "Well let's see, we've been in the hot tub no less than an hour, and all of a sudden, you scream Princess! Doesn't that seem slightly strange to you?" Corona knew that she was caught. "Yes, I suppose it is." Corona said, embarrassed. "What's wrong, Corona?" asked the Princess. "Well, I'm not exactly sure. It's just lately, I've been having these heart pains. It's just they're so strange, and they come out of nowhere." Corona said, fearing that maybe she had given too much information. Princess Sparkle responded, "When do these occur? At any certain time in the day? How often?" "Well..quite often really...it's not at any certain time, they just happen." Corona said. "Around any certain place...or...person?" Corona then covered her mouth. "They...happen when I'm...around...Hunter..." Sparkle nodded. "That makes sense."

But...these heart pains around Hunter...they didn't mean anything, did they? Corona's thoughts were clear to absolutely everyone, except Magma, who was overobsessed with Quake, and of course, Hunter, who was as dense as a tree. But Hunter had also had a conversation with Igneous.

"Igneous, man...I think I'm starting to fall for Corona." Hunter said. "You just noticed this?" said Igneous. They were in private, in the Spider Riders gym, having just finished training. If they weren't in private, or were in the hot tub with Sparkle and Corona, this conversation would've been very informative. "You should tell her how you feel." Igneous stated. "I know, it's the guy's role to be the one to expose his feelings out in the open." Hunter said with a sigh. "No, it's quite different. It's normally the female's job to state the feelings, but if the guy says it, it's noted as very sweet. That's why you have to say it to her." Hunter shook his head, knowing that this was the truth.

Corona's feelings were returned by Hunter, but she didn't know that he loved her, nor did he know that she loved him. The awkwardness of it all was that his feelings had to be confessed, and confessed soon. For Mantid had been defeated, and the portal from the Inner World to the Outer World was going to close in 3 days, 14 hours, 23 minutes, and 36 seconds. So it was urgent, Hunter knew he didn't want to leave Corona behind while he still hadn't told her how he felt. "Corona?" Hunter smiled, but he instantly turned away. Corona shook it off. Then an Invectid Commander greeted Hunter and Corona, and they immediately attacked. Unfortunately for Corona and Hunter, there Spiders no longer served them, as there purpose to defeat Mantid had been fulfilled.

"LORD MANTID SHALL BE AVENGED!!!" The Invectid Commander screamed at the top of his lungs, or whatever Invectids use to breathe. An Invectid foot soldier threw a shuriken towards Corona, and Hunter jumped in front of the shuriken, and it stuck in his back. After this happened, the Invectids were nowhere to be seen. Hunter fell over, having lost blood from the shuriken. Corona, having seen him faint, immediately ripped his shirt and vest off, and tended to his wound with her healing power. Using this healing power gave part of Corona's spirit to Hunter, and Hunter gave some of his spirit to her. The wound sealed perfectly. Hunter rose, but Corona was laying down. After using healing hand, Corona had fainted as well. "CORONA!!!" Hunter yelled, but Corona couldn't hear. "CORONA!!! NO!!!!" She lay unmoving, her skin was losing its beauty, and her eyes were losing their sparkle. A tear fell from Hunter's eyes as he said, "Corona...don't die...I haven't told you how I feel...Corona...I love you..." The tear, almost have hitten the ground, floated to Corona's heart, and entered her. Immediately, he heard Oracle's voice saying, "The power of love is more powerful than the force of death." Corona was breathing, and Hunter leaned over and kissed her, and said, "Corona, I've made my decision. I'm not going back to the Outer World. I'm staying here with the girl I love, and that girl is you."


End file.
